


WA同人－久保时：亲亲（七夕篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 2





	WA同人－久保时：亲亲（七夕篇）-时生总是来晚一步

WA同人－久保时：亲亲（七夕篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10794f6d)

[ 52](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10794f6d)

### [WA同人－久保时：亲亲（七夕篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10794f6d)

屋子里的空调直吹房间一侧，将那侧墙上挂着的日历一角轻轻扇起。数字6赤裸裸的印在正中央，上面没有标注任何东西，毕竟时任偶尔会将游戏发售日标记起来。

“时任，你知道今天什么日子吗？”坐在地上背靠沙发的男人咕哝着询问横躺在沙发上举着漫画看的同居人。他盯着电视上的新闻却没看进去，夹着烟头的那只手搭在曲起的膝盖上。

“哎…是什么游戏的发售日吗？”同询问者的口气一样，沙发上的人咕哝的音量也好似漠不关心，认为这只是没事找事扯出的内容。但他还是在翻页后腾出注意力，侧头看向沙发旁靠着的后脑勺，“不是的话是什么呢？”

男人——久保田诚人并未忙着回答，而是被夏日气温驱逐着吸了口烟，随后边吐着气边飘出缓悠悠的句子，“今天啊，是国际接吻日。我们也庆祝下吧。”虽然听起来完全不像要兴奋庆祝，反而如同玩笑。

“啊？接吻…就是亲亲喽？”和他不同，叫时任的大男孩一下子来了精神，涨红脸又兴奋的样子一看就还是小孩子。他把漫画杂志扣在肚子上，侧起上半身凑去追问。

“嗯。”久保田一点也不吃惊，起身弹了弹烟蒂。随后又变回原先的姿势，“似乎是英国发起的。”他的目光并未看向电视，而是电视后方墙上脱落的一块墙皮。他不认为自己很浪漫，可如果形容的话，还挺像一个嘴唇形状的。

“呜哇——这种害羞的事情竟然还有节日！”

“有哦。”他倒是没解释节日用意。

听到久保田不温不火却又老实的回答，知道对方不会骗自己的时任也冷静多了。但他还怀抱兴趣，却不想展现出这么小孩子气。从而他躺回沙发上盯着天花板，转了转眼珠思考起来。

沉默在他们俩之间持续了会，半晌后时任瞄见对方把烟屁股掐灭在了烟灰缸里。这时候才开口，“久保酱你其实只是想要我的亲亲吧？”

不吃惊，不怀疑，不讨厌，也没有玩笑，和确认答案似的。

“嗯。”

果然。

“H！”

“不过我没骗你，你可以上网查。”男人对刚才的评价一点也不慌张，一副理所当然。不过他口气并不是要夸张什么，一切都是真的。

“唔…我信你啦……”久保田身后的人如此说着，似乎在害羞下僵在沙发上一动不动的。相处久了，久保田都能想象到对方撅嘴不善掩盖的样子。

有点想笑，久保田把手指送去嘴边，却想起来烟已经抽完了。没了尼古丁，他也不想压制，本来…他就不需要对时任躲闪。

“那就试一试吧。”

男人抬手向后用沙发撑起身子，随即但膝支起重量，扶这沙发低头看着躺在那里的人。对方多余他果断的决定多少吃惊和无措，大眼睛看过来，可没有丝毫警觉。

阴影被他洒下，合着沙发背，将白天的光线都挡去了。电视里的说话声逐渐远去，在唇间的呼气被堵住时，也听不见了。

时任就和当初他捡到时似的，很安静，一动不动。可此时很乖，青涩，还有些紧张，但靠碰触就知道。久保田没说什么，也没强迫对方拙劣的回应，而是贴上去厮磨几下，随即延长时间似的吮吸，最后离开前发出了个响声。

这个声音似乎成为了整个房间里最响亮的存在。

“怎么样？”男人询问，看不出表情，但好像在笑。

青年不动声色的动了动嘴唇，维持先前比起来的样子，又似乎不愿把感觉放走。他没打算表现自己无措的一面，从而沉默中直视上来。

“都是烟味……”

“是么？”好似不介意，久保田轻笑接下，又回到往日眯眯眼的慵懒表情，还歪了歪脑袋。

“好臭———”时任逞强的抬高声音，却觉得脖子有些发烫。空调不管用了吗？

久保田放下腿，转身坐到沙发旁，让时任往里面挤了挤。“那么刷刷牙或者吃点零食再来几次吧？也许就味道盖住了，”他咕哝着，承受住时任因沙发垫倾斜而靠在他身上的重量。

“这是理由吗？多要亲亲的理由！”时任耐不住的红着脸，蹭过对方后背侧身面对沙发背，把漫画杂志抱在怀间。“这种理由只有情侣之间需要吧？”

又一次，沉默钻入他们之间。不是什么内心需要纠结的，连个人连波澜都没有。或许是因为，他们之间牢不可破。不管是药，还是爪子，还是那段记忆，或者追来的人。

短短几秒，时任刚才的气势就没了踪影。抱着期待，他不肯转身，就那么乖乖缩着。

“如果这样说，我们可一直同居呢。”久保田的话语飘过空气，道出最理想的答案。空调的和电视的声音有回来了，诠释他们一起的痕迹。“一起吃饭，洗澡，睡觉，打游戏，比情侣更深。”久保田乐了乐，“你不觉得吗？”

“意思就是我们现在说是在交往，也没有什么奇怪的了？”时任侧头越过肩旁，捕捉不全对方的身影。

“嗯。”

“那…那…那你就可以亲我了。H久保！”

“好好好，我H。”久保田不否认的同时转过身，迎上恰好翻过来的青年。随即他挪过去弯下腰，以不太舒服的姿势让彼此靠近。

亲了亲，停下了，又继续亲了亲。

怎么就觉得，身体如此热呢？一定是心跳得太快了。

“刷牙啦…”

“我们接吻吧，时任。”第二天起床后，久保田对还坐在床上揉着眼睛的同居人说道。比较早起的他已经手里端着杯咖啡，翘着腿坐在床边。

“用词好大人。”才睡醒的时任说话含糊，忍不住打了个哈欠。

“因为从昨日起就交往了，从我们角度说，你踏入了大人的世界。”

“你就是想亲——接吻吧？”恢复许精神的时任垂下胳膊，一副不甘示弱的看过去，口气硬是要强势些。他还特意改了用词，即使这并不管用。

久保田总有很多理由，所以他耸了耸肩，“其实今天七夕，从传统最初的角度来讲，这可是情人之间的重要的节日。”就同一名辅导者似的，青年摆出来正当理由后，平静的喝了一口咖啡。

“我——知——道——啦——！”说不过去的时任实则开心极了，但他可招架不住对方这么多索要亲吻的理由。因此青年把最后这点小情绪融入行动里，爬了过去，“亲吧亲吧！”

靠近中午的迟来早上，啪啪作响的亲吻就连续发出来。

随即青年小孩子气的拙略吻技被对方完全接受，接着位置调换，他迎来男人那大人般的深吻。

[WA](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/WA)[Wild Adapter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Wild%C2%A0Adapter)[久保时](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E6%97%B6)[久保田诚人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0%E8%AF%9A%E4%BA%BA)[时任](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%BB)[稔](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A8%94)[疾暴执行部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%96%BE%E6%9A%B4%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E9%83%A8)

评论(4)

热度(52)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://dyeca.lofter.com/) [过海zzZ](http://dyeca.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) [是不正经鸭](http://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://ohyayay.lofter.com/) [ohyayay](http://ohyayay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yusi2866.lofter.com/) [雨后静观山](http://yusi2866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shiwu082.lofter.com/) [十五](http://shiwu082.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yixingxingxingxingxingyaodefu.lofter.com/) [六米一啊](http://yixingxingxingxingxingyaodefu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://lucieltse.lofter.com/) [luciel](http://lucieltse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://33069277.lofter.com/) [33](http://33069277.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://33069277.lofter.com/) [33](http://33069277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xiyu6300.lofter.com/) [曦雨](http://xiyu6300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://von92591.lofter.com/) [VON](http://von92591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://rin-mayuzumi.lofter.com/) [雾月 泠](http://rin-mayuzumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://lotti1989.lofter.com/) [六出入户](http://lotti1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) [fkdhnx](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yuuuuuoi.lofter.com/) [Yuriekun](http://yuuuuuoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [libertas](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [libertas](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://songpeihua241.lofter.com/) [宋佩樺](http://songpeihua241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) [芒小七七七七](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) [茳芏（我抽到格瑞啦!）](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) [大大求你快更_(:3>ㄥ)_](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) [恢恢朱](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) [恢恢朱](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) [糖果屋sher](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://zougangsidemao952.lofter.com/) [枇杷橘猫汽水糖](http://zougangsidemao952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://shuangmuxin.lofter.com/) [飞扬](http://shuangmuxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://aikongdi.lofter.com/) [爱空帝](http://aikongdi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) [Zu-yu小夕](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://wuxie232.lofter.com/) [阿堂今天也自闭了](http://wuxie232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://xiaopihaichouchou.lofter.com/) [小屁孩臭臭](http://xiaopihaichouchou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://cindysu435.lofter.com/) [Cindy Su](http://cindysu435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://mozhaershui.lofter.com/) [墨诈二水](http://mozhaershui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xuersan052.lofter.com/) [Coca Coaler](http://xuersan052.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://meownightcat.lofter.com/) [双猫屋](http://meownightcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://84737.lofter.com/) [逆转空川](http://84737.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://wodengni515.lofter.com/) [我等你](http://wodengni515.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) [沉默寡言但骚](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) [沉默寡言但骚](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://9873384.lofter.com/) [nilo](http://9873384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) [lovehao0512](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://mrrah.lofter.com/) [弋草](http://mrrah.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://dussel.lofter.com/) [莓茶饼糖](http://dussel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://qiongerqiong.lofter.com/) [穷二穷](http://qiongerqiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_10705406)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_107d093a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
